


Touch

by SisterDuffin



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterDuffin/pseuds/SisterDuffin
Summary: The two times Charlie and Duffy sexually pleasure each other. [Contains sexual scenes, not suitable for anyone under 18yrs old]





	1. Chapter 1

He’s stood behind her, the tip of his index finger tracing circles along her spine. She sighs in content and whispers, “stop it, it tickles.”

For a minute, he ignores her and continues running his fingertip along her spine. Goosebumps appear up and down her body.

“Charlie,” she whispers again. This time he listens, stops tracing circles along her spine. His hands move to either side of her waist. He pulls her back onto him and she gasps when she feels his arousal against her bottom. He strokes the skin of her hips over the material of the dress before he reaches up and moves her hair to the side. He kisses her neck as his left hand begins to slowly unzip her dress.

Her breathing quickens as she feels the zip come undone. “Mm,” she moans as Charlie undoes the dress and allows it to fall into a heap on the floor. The red lace underwear compliments her skin beautifully and he orders, “turn around.”

She slowly turns around, dressed only in her heels and red underwear. She feels a little self conscious and uncomfortable but as she meets Charlie’s gaze, he smiles warmly and reassures her, “You’re beautiful.”

Following his compliment, her cheeks begin to match the same shade as her underwear. He groped her breasts over her bra, a gasp escaping her lips. Her breasts are instantly firm and erect from the attention and she bites her lower lip, reaching for his trousers.

“Patience darling.”

A small, frustrated groan escapes her lips. She is desperate, she needs him, wants him. Her body is sensitive to every little touch of Charlie’s and he knows that.

He is enjoying this.

His hands undo her bra from behind and he exposes her breasts. The cold air hits her nipples, causing them to harden further. His fingertips begin to trace over her breast but refuse to come into contact with the area she desperately wants to feel his touch.

“Stop teasing me!!” She warns as another groan escapes her lips. Charlie’s lips began to kiss the sensitive spot on her neck, every now and again running his tongue up and down the skin before sucking hard. She closes her eyes tightly, fuck at this rate, she’ll come without any other contact.

Charlie doesn’t let up on his teasing. His fingers begin to play with the waistband of her knickers before he slowly slides them down, allowing them to fall to the floor too.

“Now you’re even more gorgeous.”

Her eyes remain close, her breathing heavy. The colour of her skin has began to change, a pinkish red. Charlie knows she’s near. She’s on that edge of an orgasm already. The tips of his fingers begin to rub her thigh. She bites her lower lip as she parts her legs, she needs him to touch her. She’s desperate to feel him there.

She breathes out, a satisfied moan when his fingers touch her in the place she needs it most. As his fingers move between her folds, she bites down harder on her lower lip.

She moans loudly when she feels his fingers move into her. As he develops a pace, she tries to control her breathing. Crap, she feels like she’s going to pass out any minute.

“Charlie,” she moans his name, her nails digging into his shoulder. She feels funny, tingly all over, an all too familiar feeling coming from the pit of her stomach.

She tries to distract herself, trying to prolong her orgasm but it’s no use.

“Charlieeee!!”

Her body begins to tremble and contract against his hand. Her nails dig deeper into Charlie’s shoulder, her chest heaving, cheeks and chest bright red.

He removes his hand from her when she’s relaxed enough.

“are you okay, baby?” He asks planting a delicate kiss against her forehead. She doesn’t respond. She’s far too breathless to currently string a sentence together.

Bastard, she’d get him back for this.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie hadn’t really wanted to go to the party, he’d just been persuaded too by Duffy. He was alright when he got there, drank a few whiskeys and had a dance with Duffy. He was about to sit down for a bit, engage in small talk when Duffy whispered in his ear, “I’ve got a surprise for you.” His brows creased in confusion, a surprise?

“Oh have you now?” He asked before Duffy nodded, placed her wine glass unsteadily on the bar and took his hand. He hadn’t realised until that point, how beautiful she was (and also how drunk she was!) as she lead him outside and around the corner.

“Where are you taking me?” He asked, just as she pulled him into the darkness and shoved him against the wall. Although dark, there was enough light for them both to see each other but not light enough that someone else could. Duffy giggled as she kissed him roughly. He smirked as he kissed her back, his hands against her bottom giving them a playful squeeze. His hands moved further down, playing with the hem of her dress but Duffy shook her head.

“Uh Uh.” She pulled away from the kiss, her hands undoing his belt, followed by the zip. She smirked as she pushed a finger inside the slit in his boxers and began to stroke his penis. Charlie rested his head against the wall and groaned, God that felt good. She giggled as she slowly crouched down on the floor, removing his trousers and boxers as she settled herself on the floor.

“Duffy?”

“Ssh,” she stared up at him with wide innocent eyes as she waited for him to harden. She bit her lower lip as his penis grew and once satisfied of his erection, she kissed the tip, making her way down his shaft and back up again. Charlie watched her as she ran her tongue over his tip several times.

“Oh God Duffy,” he breathed out heavily before she took him into her mouth. Not doing anything, just letting him rest there so to speak. She slowly drew him in and out of her mouth, her movements becoming faster as she began to suck and bite occasionally on his penis. Charlie groaned, wrapping her hair around his hand.

“Fuck….” he moaned loudly before she withdrew from him and shook her head,

“Be quiet. Otherwise I’ll make you go back inside with a hard on.” He smirked hearing her words. He decided against answering back in the fear that she would make him go back to the party with blue balls.

She circled his tip with her tongue again. “Do you promise to behave?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” She smirked as she returned to sucking his member.

“Duffy,” he moaned breathlessly before he came, ejaculating in her mouth. She was caught off guard and coughed slightly, her gaze meeting with his as she swallowed everything he had. Waiting for him to stop, she slowly removed her mouth from his now placid member.

“Better?” She asked innocently as she ran her tongue over her lips. Charlie, still attempting to catch his breath simply nodded before Duffy giggled.

“What’s so funny?”

She shook her head as she took his hand and stood up. “Just make sure nobody sees your penis otherwise you’ll have a lot of explaining to do, Charlie boy.” He frowned slightly before looking down at his penis and seeing the red lipstick marks covering him. He sorted himself out, pulling up his boxers, trousers and redoing his belt.

“Duffy?”

“Uh huh?” She replied as she licked her lips again. He lent forward and whispered in her ear, “your knees are dirty.”

She giggled once more, shrugged and whispered; “I’ll just say I fell over.”

Gazing up at him, she kissed him passionately.

“Now let’s go back before anyone realises we’ve gone.”


End file.
